A New Start
by pure.imagination.is.my.world
Summary: It's a new start for Melody and Zander after hogwarts, but their past haunts them and their future has some nasty suprises of its own, how can they survive it all when on top it all, trying to chase their dreams? Zander knows that they have their work cut out for them.


Warning: Totally AWESOME! Authors: Namine-Dove and Peaceisgr8

Melody's POV:

I can't believe that the seven years were over as I stand arm in arm with my twin brother Zander waiting for Dumbledore to call out our names with along with the mass of others. We were both sad to leave Hogwarts but nothing could stop this feeling of accomplishment that made me want to jump up and down like a five year old. I could tell Zander was trying to contain his happiness too because he always bounces on his heels when he's really excited, there are some things that you can't be twins and not know about each other.

"Are you going to go to the privy or are you going to just stand there until you go in your pants?" I whisper, I know he is just as excited as I am but I just like teasing him.

"I wouldn't be talking; you look like you're turning a lovely shade violet from lack of air dear sister." He chuckles.

I can hear Professor Dumbledore getting to our names and I have to hit him to get him to shut up.

"Melody Thyme and Zander Thyme" we stand up with our follow classmates and when all of the names were called we threw our pointed hats in the air. Zander and I make our way to the exit to go to our common rooms for the last time to pack. Zander walks in the opposite direction to the Slytherin common room when I go to my dorm in Hufflepuff. I get to the Hufflepuff living area and I look at my fellow classmates that I probably won't ever see again. After I pack, I'm torn from crying with them or saying "See ya suckers, Melody is out! Peace!" Quickly, I pick up my suitcase and find Zander packed and waiting with our dog, Destiny by the horseless carriages to take us to the trains. Since, dogs aren't allowed with all the cats running around here we asked Hagrid the game keeper to watch her, which he was rather enthusiastic about. We were never terribly popular so there weren't that many meaningful goodbyes other than saying a small farewell or a tiny bark from our little terrier. Finally, the train arrived so we can get on and truthfully, we all including Destiny just fell asleep on the train so there is not much to say on that little adventure. After grabbing our trunks, we walked silently for about fifteen minutes until coming across a small shack that Zander and I have been living in since we were eleven. Our mother became sick when we were seven and by the time we were eight, her body became too weak to fight the virus and on the night of August 15, 1968, at 7:56 pm she died. At first our parents really loved each other but then our father's side of the family was killed in their sleep, victims of a mysterious crime. He was never really quite all there afterwards but his mind shattered after our mother passed leaving him an abusive shadow of who he was. It wasn't long before our dad went searching for revenge in the darkest of places, he got the mark and pledged loyalty to the dark lord and expected ours too as soon as we came of age. Soon after that we knew we had to leave.

*Flashback*

A cloudy evening matched two ten year olds moods as they listened to their father looking for them in the house, trying to keep quiet in the small closet, terrified of their father finding them. Zander still felt the burning sensation left from the last bad hiding spot, he inched quietly until his back hit the wall of the closet.

"We can't live here anymore; if we stay he will kill us and if he doesn't we will get the have to join you-know-who."Melody said in a small voice.

"You think we should run away? Where would we even go if we did? "Zander asked.

"Anywhere but here. We're smart, we can survive and it's not like dad's taking care of us now"

"Okay, fine. There is a shack out in the woods near the meadow, I don't know what to do about food but we'll deal with that when we get there"

That night, when their father went to bed, they snuck out with a bit of food and water, a extra set of clothes, and the only thing of their mothers that their father didn't destroy in misery, a silver charm of their mother's favorite necklace that was made to split in two so the both got a piece to remind them of their deceased mother. After making it to the shack they tried to make it as comfortable as possible for them and went to bed in their new home.

1 year later

One afternoon in July, when Melody and Zander was in the small garden behind the shack that was hidden by trees and moss, Melody saw a man who suddenly appeared. Naturally, she screamed and did the best she could to look threatening using a carrot as a weapon. The older man chuckled and told her not to be alarmed and told her that she was a witch like her mother and Zander was wizard. They weren't sure before because they had never done any magic before that would indicate any magical abilities when they were young. He introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of a school called Hogwarts that their parents when to when they were eleven. Remembering their mother talking about the school when they were little, they were more relaxed around Professor Dumbledore. He told the twins that someone would come in a week to take them to a place to get their books and robes, also that since they didn't have a lot of money, the school would cover the expenses. After telling them the information that they needed to know about to identify the man named Hagrid who would be waiting in town for them, he gave them both a lemon drop and a farewell and left.

6 years later

Zander was walking down the dirt road when he hear muffled whimpering that was obviously not human that woke him from his day dreaming to see a terrier puppy tied to a fence with no collar. Dropping his bag, he knelt down and saw from her wounds that she was purposely hurt by someone and left to die. He took her home and Melody tried her best with the supplies at hand to stop the bleeding and managed to patch her up. After that the dog had adopted them and became a new addition to their family. She even went with them to Hogwarts, taken care of by Hagrid during their classes. Her name was Destiny because when they first saw the little terrier puppy, Melody and Zander knew that they were meant to become family.

*End of Flashback*

Opening up the door with a flourish, Zander says in a dramatic voice "Welcome home!" revealing a cozy looking room with mismatch and old but clean and well cared for furniture. I plopped down on the faded green and pink couch and let out a happy sigh of relaxation.

"What are you doing? We have to look for an apartment and job now. Let's get going" Zander said. Stupid brother, I hate it when he's right. Since we were now of age we can get a real apartment now and get jobs in Diagon Alley instead of doing odd jobs in the muggle world to pay for our food in the summer. Dragging myself up from my comfy spot we go down town to Diagon Alley with Destiny, after saying hello to Tom, we enter the crowded streets to find a job.

"How about we try Eeylops Owl Emporium?" I tease. Zander has had a bad history with owls with he doesn't like me to talk about but I will say he almost lost an eye.

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?" Zander asked annoyed. As long as we keep each other annoyed and irritated we have both done our job as twins. Also we aren't identical; we just have similar features like our blue tipped black hair and our violet eyes.

"No not really"

We continue looking until I spot a help wanted sign in Flourish and Blotts. After a talk with the manager, we officially have jobs as book keepers. Apparently, some workers were fired after losing fortunes worth of copies of "Invisible Book of Invisibility". Now all we have to do is find a place to stay. Fun! I am saying this sarcastically people.

We go to a few places but none are in our price range and most won't let Destiny live with us. A voice suddenly called out to us, "Melody, Zander is that you dearies?", an old woman with a plump kind face stood facing us and I recognized her immediately, "Nan!" she was our old baby sitter we hadn't seen her since our mother died. "Come on in children." she said smiling. Her real name was Mrs. Jackson but she was like our grandmother any-ways.

"It's so nice to see you!" she exclaimed showing us an award winning smile. "Look how big you are! Are you looking for an apartment? I saw that old Mr. Rutts gave you two a cold shoulder"

"Yes we are and it's good to see you too, he seemed like a mean old man anyways though." said Zander practically dancing on his heels.

"Maybe I could help you find a room. Also who is this little pup you have with you?" she said showing us into the small but cozy hotel.

"Destiny, we found her on the streets a year ago" I answer.

After we looked at the assorted apartments we found a small one with two bedrooms and a bathroom. After paying and saying goodbye we went home to pack our few possessions and shrink the furniture down to a cute doll house size.

"This is weird. Leaving this place after seven years. Kind of like how it was when we left Hogwarts." Zander say shrinking the chair and dropping it into his messenger bag.

"Think we are done" Zander called out from the other room. I look around the house one last time. Somehow, it was different than leaving Hogwarts because this is our home that helped us escape our dad and the place that we could claim was ours and I feel really hesitant about leaving. I mean even Destiny, who marked her territory all over this place, looked sad to move away from here.

"It's not like we won't see this place again, Melody." Zander said, seeing my sad face. I hate looking sad and weak in front of people, especially my brother since we always had to be strong for each other so I quickly shook it off and we traveled back to the apartment building to move in. After arranging the furniture and unpacking the boxes, we went down stairs with Destiny on our heels to go get some dinner at the Three Broomsticks. We order some hamburgers and while waiting for the food I saw Zander glancing at a boy and blushing. I remember him his name was Noel and he was in Ravenclaw in the year, he has golden brown hair and green eyes and also my brother's long time crush.

"Go talk to him, I know you like him." I whispered nudging him in Noel's direction. Blushing again, Zander started mumbling like a moron. Boys, they are totally clueless when in love.

"Fine, be that way, but I heard from his little sister, Lola that he lives in Diagon Alley too, so we are going to run into him." I point out to him.

"Shut up Melody" Zander hissed at me as he gave the money for the burgers.

"This looks like the start of a very interesting summer" I laugh.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disclaimer: harry potter, sadly does not belong to Cassie or Dove who was amazing enough to edit it.

Cassie: I love hp and it's my first fanfic so don't be too harsh on me. Ps rip marshmallow (My rabbit) Jan 14 2013.

Dove: Thanks for reading! Homemade internet cookies to people who review :)


End file.
